


Locker Room Creep

by ChemicalPunkSongwriter



Series: The Locker Room Creep [1]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Basement Gerard Way, Blow Jobs, Chubby Gerard Way, Dry Humping, Frerard, Locker Room, M/M, Showers, Smut, Teenagers, Voyeur Gerard, Voyeurism, creep, showering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9261800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemicalPunkSongwriter/pseuds/ChemicalPunkSongwriter
Summary: Gerard has an obsession he's not proud of - watching the hot, popular Frank Iero shower through the crack in the wall in the boy's locker room.  He feels even worse when he gets caught but not really.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is quite interesting. I might make it into a series type thing because I don't like the way it ended, and I have so many other ideas I wanted to add into it. But I don't know so tell me what you think! I hope you enjoy!

         Gerard remembers clearly the day that some assholes in gym stole his clothes, forcing him to come out of the locker room shower with nothing but a small, ratty towel to cover himself. He always left P.E. earlier than he had to just so he could shower by himself before any of the others came in to make fun of him. It worked well in the past, but apparently, someone discovered his routine and had to interrupt it by stealing all of his clothes, even his embarrassing gym clothes were gone - the red shorts that were a little too short and the tight, black jersey shirts that made Gerard look even heavier than what he was.   
         Thing is, Gerard just couldn't stand there and wait for all the other teenage boys to come in at the end of class and point fingers and laugh at him. He thought about hiding in the one stall there was in the locker room, but the lock was broke and it would have done him zero good. Hiding in the open shower would have been a stupid idea obviously. They would snap pictures and post them on the internet like they were probably planning all along.  
         So, Gerard made a last minute decision and ran into the unlocked storage closet in the back of the locker room. It was dark and cold in there, but Gerard would rather be shivering in a cramped closet than die of embarrassment when the other boys saw him, especially Frank. Oh God, Frank Iero.  
        Gerard would be lying if he said he wasn't obsessing or crushing on the short boy with a lip piercing, nose ring, and short, black hair. Frank was the total opposite of Gerard; he was popular, had tons of friends, skinny, athletic, and not to mention, not gay. At least he didn't bully Gerard like the rest of the popular boys. He just ignored him for the most part.  
        Was it unreasonable for Gerard faun over him? Yes. Did that stop him from dreaming? No.  
        Gerard stayed as silent as possible when he heard the dressing room door slam open and the voices of the boys echoing off the brick walls. He felt himself step back into the wall between the water heater and the shelves containing cleaning supplies and toilet paper. He squeezed the towel tighter around himself like it would prevent him from being found.   
        Gerard was shocked when the door of the supply closet never opened. All of the boys were starting to step out. He listened closely, noticing it was silent and he was about to open the door to step out until he heard two voices. He's so glad he didn't open that door yet.  
         "Are you coming to lunch, man?" the first voice asked. He recognized it as one of the many nameless bullies.   
         "I'll catch up with you later. I gotta shower." The second voice answered, and Gerard definitely recognized it - Frank Iero.  
         The first boy left the locker room, the door squeaking open and slamming behind him. That left no one in the locker room but Frank and an unnoticed Gerard.  
         Gerard internally screamed. He wanted nothing more than to get out of the dressing room, run through the empty gym, grab clothes from his locker, and come back and change unnoticed. Lunch break would be his only chance that he could go unseen while walking around in nothing but a towel.  
        Frank, however, seemed to be in no rush as he was rustling around the room, quietly humming to himself. Gerard would usually appreciate his voice, but he was too busy panicking now. He had to get out of there.   
        A small sliver of light flashed in the corner of Gerard's eye. Curiously, he turned and looked at the brick wall beside him and noticed the small crack that started almost at the ceiling and stopped in the middle. Even though it was slim, it still lit up most of the closet and was wide enough to see through if you closed one eye.   
        Gerard didn't know why, but he found himself closing one eye and peeking through the crack to see what was on the other side. He was surprised at first to see that he had a view of the entire open shower. It made sense, though, the closet was at the back of the locker room between the outer wall and the shower.  
        Gerard almost looked away honestly, but then he noticed a figure, none other than Frank Iero, stepping into the shower. He knew he shouldn't, he wouldn't. Watching his crush shower would be a step over the line. He really, really shouldn't.  
        Still, he didn't pull away. His heart sped up and his breathing grew a little heavy as he watched a very naked Frank turn on the shower, his back facing Gerard as he leaned his head back and let the water run over his face. The water ran down Frank's muscular back and dripped off his hair. His skin was tan and scattered with tattoos. The muscles in his back would contort when he moved his arms a certain way. It was something that caused Gerard's lower body to hurriedly start heating up.  
        Gerard gave up trying to be a good person and doing the right thing. He just couldn't stop watching.  
        Frank grabbed some body wash off of one of the shower shelves, popped open the lid, squirted some on his hand, and slowly lathered it into his skin, starting with his chest. The bubbles ran down Frank's skin and across his tattoos that Gerard couldn't help but stare at. He had so many more than just the one on his neck, and Gerard was so thankful that he got to actually see them.  
        Gerard's eyes slowly wandered down the other boy's body and unashamedly his ass - his perfect ass. Gerard bit his lip, hands pressed against the wall as he leaned as close as possible.   
        Frank never turned around, much to Gerard's disappointment. Gerard severely wanted to see all of Frank's beautiful body. He wanted to be in the shower with him, Frank pressing him up against the steamy shower wall and having his way with him. He wanted to lick the water droplets off Frank's back and chest. He wanted it all.   
        Sadly, he knew he could never have it. It would always be nothing but a fantasy that Gerard thought about late at night when he was hot under the covers with his hand slowly sliding into his own pants.   
        Frank shut off the shower and walked out of the shower after flipping the light switch off, leaving Gerard in the dark and hard.   
        He knew he could never have what he wanted, but that didn't stop him from imagining and watching.   
  
        Gerard had a guilty conscious following him around every second of every day like his own personal rain cloud. He didn't want to feel pained every time he saw Frank pass him in the hallways or any time he even thought of Frank. Even though he didn't want to feel ashamed, he wanted to get off to images of Frank more.  
        Every day when Gerard had gym before lunch, he would get there early and hide in the storage closet so no one knew he was even there. He got to ditch the worst class of the day and avoid all the bullies. It was a win-win situation. Not to mention the cherry on top of the cake, watching Frank shower. He always stayed behind later than everybody else so he had the shower all to himself.  
        Gerard may be a creep, but he never watched anyone else in the shower. He would wait until he heard everyone leave and then spy through the crack in the wall while Frank got in the shower.  
        Gerard only saw Frank's back. He showered under the same shower head every day, leaving Gerard to silently wish that he would turn his body so he could even get a quick glance of Frank's dick.   
        It had been weeks since Gerard had accidentally discovered that he could spy on his crush in the locker room shower. He tried to stop, but he found his habit very hard to break. His twelve unexcused absences in P.E. also weren't doing him any good, yet no one had got onto him about it.  
        The only person that noticed was his brother, Mikey. After the first couple of times, he started to question why Gerard was always late to lunch.  
        Gerard sat down at the lunch table, fifteen minutes late and not even bothering to go to the front of the cafeteria to get food.   
        "Why are you always late, Gee?" Mikey asked casually, slowly eating his mashed potatoes.   
        Gerard felt his cheeks heat up as he looked down at his hands on his lap. He quickly got a believable story together.   
        "I've, um, been ditching P.E. and hiding in the art room. I just don't like being in that class with all those assholes, you know?"  
        Mikey just nodded with his usually straight face. "Didn't you say Frank was in that class?"  
        Gerard became flustered, sputtering over words and shaking his hands. "I - I mean. No. I mean yeah but -. He's in there but-"  
        "You're really ditching the only class you have with Frank?" A smirk started to spread across Mikey's face. He knew about Gerard's crush on Frank ever since the first couple months of school last year in sophomore year. Gerard didn't tell him at first, but Mikey confronted him about it after he noticed some drawings of Frank in his sketchbook.  
        Gerard didn't answer, just angrily crossed his arms and kicked Mikey under the table. "It's hard to explain."  
          
        Gerard was in the locker room storage closet again. He brought his sketchbook with him this time. He knew it would be weird if he drew Frank naked, and other people might see it which he didn't want to happen. Even though his fingers were itching to hold the pencil and draw all the shadows and muscles on the boy's body, he just simply doodled his tattoos instead while waiting for everyone to leave the locker room.   
        Gerard turned away from his sketch when he heard mumbled cursing coming from outside of the closet.   
        Gerard stood up and stared through the crack, seeing Frank trying to turn on his usual shower but failing. Water refused to come down from the shower.   
        Frank sighed and tried the shower beside it only to discover that it was broken as well.   
        Gerard's breath stopped in his throat as Frank spun around and turned on the shower on the far wall, right in front of Gerard's eyes.   
        Gerard was frozen for a second, but steadily, his eyes wandered down Frank's body - from his collarbones, chest, stomach, tattooed hips, and eventually his cock. Gerard gasped quietly, pressing against the wall and studying the dark curly hair around the base that spread up thinly to the bottom of his stomach. Gerard's mouth was watering as he watched the water flow down the front of Frank's body, going around his nipples and making the bird tattoos on his hips shimmer.   
        It was almost like they were showering together, Gerard thought. If there only wasn't a six-inch thick wall between them, then they could be pressed up against one another.  
        Frank had body wash in his hands now, scrubbing the sweat off of his skin and rinsing it away. When Frank's hands skimmed down his stomach and gently rubbed soap over his cock, Gerard whimpered loudly, his own dick twitching in his pants.   
        The noise just slipped out, and it was entirely too loud. Loud enough, that it caught Frank's attention.   
        Frank snapped his head up, his hands pausing and eyes searching for only a second before he noticed an eye looking at his through the crack in the wall. Like an idiot, Gerard froze. His heart stopped breathing and he physically couldn't make his lungs work because fuck. He never thought he'd get caught.   
        "Holy shit! What the fuck!" Frank screeched, shaking the soap off of his hands and body before running out of the shower and around the corner where Gerard couldn't see.   
        Gerard finally managed to get air back into his lungs and fell backward. His heart was beating loud in his ears and his whole body was shaking with whatever it was - embarrassment, shame, fear.   
        Gerard shoved his sketchbook in his messenger bag and ran out the supply closet door, only making it a couple feet before he was slammed against the wall by a strong pair of arms, dropping his bag. This was it. Gerard closed his eyes, waiting for the pain to come in a form of a punch or a kick.  
        "Were you watching me you freak!" Frank yelled, his arm across Gerard's shoulders and holding him against the wall.   
        Gerard opened his eyes, no doubt scared to death.  
        Frank had somehow managed to dress quickly in baggy jeans and a black t-shirt, his hair dripping wet. Gerard had seen him mad a couple times before, but never this close and never directed at him. He might be short and kinda small, but he was intimidating.   
        "I said, have you been watching me!"  
        "N - no!" Gerard stuttered. "I swear I didn't mean-"  
        "What were you doing then? Huh?" Gerard was silent in response. "How long have you been watching me fag?"  
        Frank's eyes burned into Gerard's. Gerard tried to look anywhere but at Frank.   
        "I'm - I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"  
        "How long!"  
        "A few weeks," Gerard squeaked.   
        Frank leaned back slightly, his eyes wide with shock; he was expecting minutes or a couple days at most, not weeks.   
        "You've been watching me shower for weeks?"  
        "Please don't hurt me! I'm so sorry. I - I'm sorry!" Gerard turned his head down and started shrinking backward.  
        Frank laughed, a high-pitched chuckle that was still scary. "I'm not gonna fucking hit you."  
        Gerard looked up at him, finally getting a good look at his face from this close. His eyelashes were dark and thick, his eyebrows were perfect, his eyes were a bright hazel, and the piercings in his nose and lip looked so tempting. Frank was nothing but a pure beauty in Gerard's eyes.  
        His stomach was still tight with fear and his heart rate hadn't slowed down, but he felt a little calmer now that Frank wasn't screaming in his face.  
        "I'm really sorry," Gerard whispered. "I won't do it again. I swear."  
        Frank wrinkled his nose, a small sneer showing his face. "I'm sure you won't cause I could beat you right now you fucking creep."  
        Gerard nodded slowly.   
        Frank didn't say anything for awhile. He stood still and studied every feature of Gerard's face, from his eyes to his lips.  
        Gerard jumped when Frank's fingers brushed against his cheek, tilting his face upwards and the back of his head hitting the wall. Frank stepped closer and held him against the wall with on hand across his waist and the other under his chin.  
        Gerard gulped, bringing his gaze up to Frank's serious face.  
        "You're going to make it up to me," Frank commanded quietly.  
        Gerard didn't argue, just nodded.  
        Neither of them said a word as Frank grabbed Gerard's wrist and pulled him around the corner into the shower. He maneuvered around the stream of water and managed to turn off the shower without getting his clothes wet.   
        Frank leaned against the wall, motioning for Gerard to walk over.   
        "Get on your knees," Frank mumbled like he was too afraid to say it any louder.  
        Gerard did as he was told, glancing down at the puddle of water on the floor before he knelt down eye level with the top of Frank's jeans. He looked up through his eyelashes at Frank who didn't say anything, just stared back with his mouth slightly open.   
        Gerard knew what was going to happen because it all seemed pretty obvious. Not to mention, he wanted it. Gerard had wet dreams about sucking Frank off, especially in the shower, and it was finally going to happen. Even if it was a "punishment", he was going to do it no matter what.   
        Before Frank said anything, Gerard reached up and carefully pulled the zipper of the other boy's jeans down to reveal that he wasn't wearing anything underneath. Gerard looked up with raised eyebrows, pulling Frank's pants down enough to reveal his cock.   
        Gerard felt his entire body start to explode with heat along with his heart rate increasing and breaths coming out in pants.  
        He moved his hands over the tops of Frank's thighs, stopping to hold on to his hips as he kissed the trail of hair on Frank's abdomen. He nibbled gently and then slid down to nuzzle the inner side of his thighs, right under his cock.  
        Frank jolted underneath the touch, still quiet but breathing heavy enough to where Gerard could hear.  
        Gerard glanced up innocently before licking up Frank's manhood again and taking the tip into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it.   
        Frank responded with a gasp that time, one of his hands coming up and tightly gripping Gerard's shoulder. He still didn't say anything, but it was obvious he was enjoying it by how fast his cock was hardening under Gerard's touch.           
        He curled and hand around the base and took a little more into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and sucking gently. Gerard developed a rhythm - rubbing his tongue under the head, going down, hollowing his cheeks while pulling back, and then pushing his tongue harshly into the slit. He felt Frank's cock hardening in his mouth hurriedly after that, only taking seconds before he was completely hard and leaking.  
        Frank whimpered when Gerard moved his hand away, moving both of his hands around to grab onto his ass. He took as much into his mouth as he could until the tip hit the back of his throat. Gerard went back into the same rhythm, taking him a little bit deeper every time until he accidentally went too far and almost gagged. Still, he pushed forward and swallowed around Frank.  
        Frank cried out. "Sh - shit!"  
        Gerard pulled off for a second to breathe before getting right back to it, tonguing the slit before trying his best to deep throat him.   
        "Holy fuck!" Frank pushed on the back of Gerard's head. "Swallow."  
        Gerard did, swallowing around Frank's cock even though it was slightly painful since he was inexperienced. He felt Frank tense up under him, so he replaced his mouth with his hand, jerking him off hard and fast while still licking the head. Gerard looked up at him through his black stringy hair, smirking smugly - he was making Frank feel that pleasure.   
        Frank released a series of moans, holding most of them back. He thrust into Gerard's hand, throwing his head back against the wall as he tensed up and came without warning. Gerard licked up some of the come but most of it ended up on his face and Frank's stomach.           
        Gerard couldn't ignore the aching in his black, skinny jeans. He didn't know if he actually wanted Frank to know he enjoyed that because it was supposed to be a punishment, but as he looked down, he realized it was prominent to see through his jeans.  
        Gerard pulled his hands away, biting his lip and looking up at Frank. He had to fight the need to touch himself.  
        Frank opened his eyes as he caught his breath and looked down at Gerard with a fucked out expression - his mouth slack and eyes glazed over.  
        Gerard didn't take his eyes off of the boy as he laid his hand over the hard on in his jeans. As he began to rub, Frank snapped out of his daze; his eyes grew wide as he watched Gerard's hand palming himself. He didn't know why, but he expected him to run away right after this was over, not stay and jerk himself off.  
        Frank swallowed. "You actually liked that, huh?" His voice sounded deep and wrecked.  
        Gerard nodded, licking his lips. He pushed the heel of his palm hard against himself, letting out a whimper. Frank outstretched his hand, and Gerard took it with a dark, wanting look in his eyes.  
        Frank yanked him forward till their chests were flush together, and his leg pushed in between Gerard's while wrapping his arms around him. Gerard held his shoulders, looking up at him with puppy dog eyes. He tried to hold still, but his hips disobeyed his pushing against Frank just barely.   
        "Go on," Frank spoke softly, his lips brushing against Gerard's ear. "Go ahead."  
        Gerard didn't need any instruction after that. He clasped his hands around Frank's neck and thrust against Frank, not muffling the noises he was making at all as he rubbed against Frank's leg without shame.  
        He gasped when Frank bit his neck, releasing the skin and sucking on it to surely leave a bruise. He held on tighter, forcing himself against Frank's bare thigh. Gerard wanted to take off his jeans and boxers, making it skin on skin, but he was already too close, and there would be no point.   
        "Uh, uh. Frank!" Gerard felt sparks and a shudder go through his body. The feeling was much better than all the times he made himself come with his own hand. This was real and more amazing than he imagined. He pushed hard against Frank one last time, staying there as he came in his boxers with Frank still kissing his neck.  
        Gerard started breathing normally again and pulled away from Frank. Now that it was all over, Gerard felt instant embarrassment. He wasn't sure if this was even real or if it was another dream, but if it was real, Gerard was probably going to get the shit beat out of him now so maybe it was best if it was a dream.  
        Gerard backed up and looked down at his jeans that were wet from the shower floor along with his wet shoes. He glanced up nervously at Frank who was zipping up his pants and pulling down his shirt, his hair still partially wet and tangled.  
        Their eyes finally met, nothing but awkward looks being exchanged.   
        "What's your name?" Frank asked.          
        Gerard felt his heart sink. Of course, Frank didn't even know his name.   
        "Gerard." Gerard winced at the sound of his stripped and weak voice.  
        Frank nodded. "I'm Frank."  
        "I know," Gerard replied, looking down and shoving his hands in his pockets.   
        "You can't tell anyone about this, got it?" Frank's voice was normal and threatening again.  
        Gerard just nodded, still gazing at the tile floor.  
        Frank stomped through the water on the floor past Gerard and out of the shower to grab his things. He pulled on his jacket and picked up his bag since the bell ending lunch was going to ring any minute now.   
        Gerard didn't look at Frank. He physically couldn't. The pain in his chest was bad enough.  
        Gerard picked his bag off of the floor and tossed it over his shoulder. He had to get out of here and walk home because there's no damn way he could make it through the rest of the day.  
        "Wait!" Frank called out right before Gerard was about to walk out.   
        Gerard stopped, glancing over his shoulder and clutching onto the strap of his bag.   
        Frank was next to Gerard before he even noticed. Frank nudged his shoulder, making him look up.   
        "You, uh, swear you won't tell anyone?"  
        "Yeah, I swear," Gerard answered monotonously.  
        Frank chewed on his lip ring, stepping in front of Gerard. "It was nice to finally meet you, Gerard."

_Finally._    
        Gerard looked up quickly with a shocked face to notice Frank smiling at him as he backed out the locker room door.   
        Gerard's feet were glued to the ground, staring at the door with a blush on his cheeks and a small smile. Gerard had Frank at last - the same Frank that he'd been crushing on for a little over a year now. It might have started in an inconvenient way, but Gerard had Frank Iero.  
        He couldn't wait to tell Mikey.

     


End file.
